


haikyuu headcanons - "fluff and stuff"

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu Headcanons, Light-Hearted, Platonic and Romantic Scenarios, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: a book of adorable quirks and preferences the haikyuu boys (& girls, can't forget about kiyoko and yachi) would have :) these will range widely, from who would be good at making friendship bracelets to who would be the little spoon to who would act up in the Discord!these are all my personal opinions, and i'd love to hear yours!trying to include as many characters as i can! so far we'll have: hinata, kageyama, tsukishima, yamaguchi, suga, daichi, asahi, nishinoya, tanaka, ennoshita, kiyoko, yachi, ukai, kuroo, kenma, yaku, lev, bokuto, akaashi, oikawa, iwaizumi, kyoutani ("mad dog"), ushijima, tendou, goshiki, terushima, aone.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. friendship bracelets

**hinata** :  
the boisterous middle blocker is a natural, and always has one of his bracelets on! his favorite is the orange-and-yellow one he made not too long ago, and he's gifted bracelets to almost every member of Karasuno. Kageyama's is dark blue, Yamaguchi's is hunter green, Tsukishima's is mustard yellow, Suga's is grey-and-white, Daichi's is black-and-white, Asahi's is cerulean, and Nishinoya's and Tanaka's are brown-and-red)

"Look guys, I made you bracelets!" "Whoa, these are really cool!"

 **kageyama** :  
he never cared much for friendship bracelets, and acted cool when Hinata gifted him one. secretly though, he treasures all of the bracelets he's received, and even wears them from time to time. as for making them, he claims he doesn't have the time for it, but secretly practices at home, trying to figure out how to make them from Youtube videos.

"Do you like it, Kageyama?" "Tch, it's alright."

 **yamaguchi** :  
he is the KING of friendship bracelets, and would likely be the one to teach you how to make them. also get the feeling he'd be a camp counselor (don't mind me self-promoting my counselor AU!!yamaguchi one-shot) and would therefore have learned all of the complicated patterns for every kind of friendship bracelet known to man. Yamaguchi would also be the person everyone used to go to for him to start their laniards back in grade school - he had the inside knowledge, but was always humble about it!

"Yeah, like that! You're doing great ~" "T-Thanks, Tadashi."

 **tsukishima** :  
having the attitude of a cranky old man doesn't exclude tsukishima from the friendship bracelet-making gains! after they became friends, one of the first things yamaguchi did was force-teach the blond how to make them (if not solely for the purpose of being able to trade bracelets). tsukishima was reluctant at first, but found it was an easy skill to pick up - and while he didn't show it, receiving a yellow-and-blue bracelet from yamaguchi at the end of the afternoon made him really happy, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I-It's for me?" "You bet, Tsukki! Put it on!" "F-Fine..." 

**suga** :  
the grey-haired man conducts team-bonding exercises at every opportunity, and didn't hesitate to set up a friendship bracelet-making seminar as soon as he realized some of the teammates could do it! Suga and Yamaguchi actually organized the event, shrieking at the opportunity to be crafty with fun strings; the rest of the team humored them by showing up, and did their best to appease the chaotic team mom.

 **daichi** :  
at first, the karasuno captain would laugh at the suggestion to make friendship bracelets, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. however, he gives in when you insist on it - it's impossible for daichi to resist your pout. his fumbling fingers had a semi-difficult time getting the hang of the weaving, and he got slightly irritated when you banged out a bracelet in ten minutes, but he stuck with it and ended up producing a not-too-shabby, forest-green bracelet.

"Not so bad, huh?" "Looks great, Daichi!" 

**asahi** :  
he rather enjoys the therapeutic process of making friendship bracelets with you, but quickly gets flustered when he makes a mistake. if a thread's too loose or he skips a color, Asahi will look at you helplessly and start panicking. you've taken to calming him down by showing him (to the best of your ability) that going over the mistake with more thread often fixes the mistake.

"See, look, you can just do this and it turns out fine!" "...Oh! Thank you..."

 **nishinoya** :  
no matter how hard he tries, Nishinoya is no good at weaving friendship bracelets. whether it's messing up the initial knot keeping the ties together, or the threads separating into a million little pieces at the wrong time, or his inability to remember which string he's already tied, the boy just can't successfully finish a bracelet. you often take over for him, and he's grateful for it.

"U-Uh, I think I messed it up again." "Here, I got you." "Thanks..."

 **tanaka** :  
he is the one person you've met who can correct any sort of mistake made in a bracelet. too loose thread? Tanaka's got it covered. tied the wrong color twice? he can fix it easily. it impresses you beyond belief, and he's pretty confident about it. 

"I should start charging for this." "Your head's full of hot air."

 **ennoshita** :  
he learned how to make them solely by watching you make them in front of him. he probably spent an hour just watching you go over and over with tying the threads, slowly coming together to form a lovely bracelet. the first time he tried it himself, Ennoshita came out with the best bracelet you'd ever seen. you were shocked, to say the least.

"W-Whoa, Chikara, that's amazing! Are you sure it's your first time?" "Yep, you're just really good at demonstrating."

 **kiyoko** :  
she's always been good with crafts, so she didn't find friendship bracelets very difficult. while the activity isn't very stimulating for her, it's a nice past-time for her to do while she's watching TV or listening to music. she always gives her extra bracelets to Yachi, who asks Kiyoko to teach her one day.

"Hey, you gotta show me how to make these!" "Alright."

 **yachi** :  
when Kiyoko finally tries to teach her how to make them, Yachi quickly realizes she's no good at it. she can't figure out how it works, doing her best and failing horribly. finally, she ends up just watching Kiyoko weave the bracelet, appreciating when she gives her it to wear.

"Here." "Thanks, Kiyoko! Sorry I wasn't any good at it." "No worries, it's kind of hard at first for most people."

 **ukai** :  
he hasn't made a friendship bracelet since his high school days, but used to be a champ at it. one day, he comes home and sees you weaving one together, and immediately gets flashbacks to simpler days and bright-colored bracelets. after his wave of nostalgia hits, Ukai joins you on the floor to make one himself, and you think it's precious.

"I used to be so good at these." "Looks like you still are!"

 **kuroo** :  
the man would work as a counselor at summer camp every year to make extra cash (since he's too busy during the year with schoolwork to hold a job), and therefore is a master at crafts. his forte is, incidentally, friendship bracelet-making, as his campers always demand them in stride. so when you start making one yourself, Kuroo immediately cranks one out with ease, surprising you.

"I didn't know you could make these." "It's all I did last summer." "Huh...would you make me one?" "Sure, pass me the red."

 **kenma** :  
isn't really into making them, but wears whatever you make him. when you hang out, Kenma will play video games while you sit there making bracelets and watch him. you can just slip one on his wrist while he's busy playing video games, and he won't bat an eye. it's only after you've piled on the tenth bracelet that he glances down, but only responds with a small smile and a glance at you, busy at work making an eleventh one.

"You like?" "Yeah, they're nice."

 **yaku** :  
grows extremely frustrated every time he's asked about friendship bracelets; Yaku has tried so hard to be good at making them, but the activity just doesn't agree with his finger dexterity. he'll blow up at the topic, so the rest of Nekoma avoids the topic like the plague.

"Hey Yaku, do you like my bracelet-" "Lev, shut up, Yaku's not-" "What was that?!" "Nothing, nothing."

 **lev** :  
the grey-haired beanpole would have no problem making friendship bracelets, always appreciating something to do with his hands. he's actually quite talented, and can whip up a basic line-patterned bracelet in minutes. you're always astounded by this, and ask him randomly for a bracelet while the pair of you watch TV after school - he cranks one out in minutes, and didn't even have to ask what colors you wanted.

"Aww, Lev! It's perfect!" "I'm glad you like it! Want another one?"

 **bokuto** :  
he would spend an insane amount of time hyper-focused on creating the most elaborate, complex pattern of friendship bracelet, with every color of the rainbow - and then always forget to wear it while out and about. Bokuto always asks Akaashi to remind him to wear it, and Akaashi's resorted to keeping the bracelet at his own house, so he can just bring it to Bokuto before they go out.

"Aw man, 'Kaashi I forgot my-" "Here it is." "Ah, thanks 'Kaashi!" 

**akaashi** :  
doesn't particularly enjoy making the bracelets, but never turns Bokuto down when the owl-man asks to do it together. Akaashi's actually quite good at making them, and could probably start up a successful business doing it. 

"Whoa, you did that one really fast!" "Thanks, Bokuto-san."

 **oikawa** :  
one would think that due to his flair for the dramatic, Oikawa is handy at arts and crafts. he is certainly not. you would try to show him how to weave even the most basic pattern of a friendship bracelet, over and over again, and he would fail miserably to recreate it every time, quickly becoming irritated.

"See, you just loop this thread over the other and-" "It's not working, the thread doesn't want to go over the other one-!" "Just try - no, now you've knotted it."

 **iwaizumi** :  
despite his brusqueness, Iwaizumi would have a natural talent for making friendship bracelets. he would find the process extremely logical, and if he makes a slight mistake along the way, he would calmly try working it out himself before asking you for assistance. Oikawa would get royally jealous of Iwaizumi's skill, blowing up upon realizing his bracelet was stunning in comparison to his tangled mess.

"Iwa-chan, how the fuck ~?" "Shut up."

 **kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
at first, he refused to wear the bracelet you made for him, and absolutely refused to let you teach him how to make one. but you wore him down, just as you did in order to become close to him in the first place, and Kyoutani eventually caved in and let you put a bracelet on him. he hardly cares that it's light pink and purple, as his masculinity isn't tied to trivial things like blue versus pink things. sometimes, he'll look down at the bracelet and let a small smile crack through his hard exterior.

"Do you like it?" "...It's nice."

 **ushijima** :  
unfortunately, Ushijima's larger-than-life-sized hands would have a hard time fumbling with the threads. though he understands how to make the bracelet from your demonstrations, it would be very difficult for him to actually weave the bracelet himself. Ushijima ends up handing his threads to you, and you quickly crank out a beautifully-crafted bracelet for him; he doesn't mind, though, and prefers watching your concentrated look as your nimble fingers seem to flash and blur in the air.

"Oh, you want me to-" "Yes."

 **tendou** :  
having been a loner for a portion of his life, tendou is a self-taught crafts guy. while he didn't really have someone to gift a friendship bracelet to as a kid, he still learned how to make them and wore them himself. you brought up friendship bracelets to him one day, and he immediately perked up, all but dragging you to his house to make them together. to this day, he wears the bracelet you've made for him, and its primary color is hot pink.

"W-Where are we going?" "It's friendship bracelet-time, baby!"

 **goshiki** :  
he makes bracelets for both himself and you, and was the one to teach you how one afternoon. you didn't pick it up very well, but Goshiki was patient and helped you out until you had a better grasp. every time you look down at your wrist, the green-and-gold bracelet he gifted you reminds you of him and makes you smile.

"What's with the dopey grin?" "Huh? Oh, nothing..."

 **terushima** :  
he always has a friendship bracelet on his wrist, and they're all from you. you only give him ones that have warm colors (red, orange, yellow) because they remind you of him! and when asked, Terushima denies that they're from you because he's embarrassed about it, and wants desperately to appear cool and free-spirited. you don't mind, though, because you know he's yours and yours alone.

"Cool bracelet, where'd you get it?" "U-Uh, nowhere. Shut up." "...You okay, man?" 

**aone** :  
when you first started hanging out with him, you gifted him a bracelet: its colors were lilac, aqua, and light green. Aone wears it everywhere now, being careful to keep it in good condition during games and taking it off when he's working with his hands. you ask him why one day, and he responds in the sweetest way possible.

"Hey, why do you wear the bracelet I gave you all the time?" "Because it's from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm posting all six of these chapters at once, but let me tell you it took three weeks to compile everything! These are all my personal opinions, so no hate please :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts down below, and what you think the boys (& girls) would act like! Always down to hear niche, specific headcanons about your favorite Haikyuu characters.


	2. starbucks orders

**hinata** :  
the lively middle blocker hasn't drank coffee in his entire life (except maybe one time when he had it by accident at home and gagged at the bitter taste), but when Daichi and Suga drag the team to Starbucks after practice or a game, he gets lemonade with extra sweetener and was satisfied with that. 

"Wait, I don't have to get coffee?" "What? Of course not, they also have lemonade."

 **kageyama** :  
this angsty man would simply get milk with a splash of coffee and heaps of sugar; he'd feel all proud because it would be in the Starbucks cup, but it would basically be what he drinks 24/7, anyway. no one calls him out, for fear of getting thrashed, but the rest of the team silently judges him for it. 

"What are you laughing at?" "Nothing, nothing."

 **tsukishima** :  
when ordering with the team, Tsukki gets black coffee with no sugar and no milk in order to appear strong and uncaring about Starbucks. however, when Yamaguchi drives him to Starbucks and asks what he wants, the blond bastard will always get a strawberry acai-refresher - and Yamaguchi does not judge, he doesn't say a word.

 **yamaguchi** :  
along the lines of Tsukki's refresher-choice, Yamaguchi usually get an iced green tea lemonade, in varying flavors. he particularly likes the peach option, but will get the raspberry if he's in a particular mood. occasionally, he'll go for the mango dragon-fruit refresher, on a hot day or when he wants to change his order up, but he's usually pretty rigid with the green tea lemonade choice.

 **suga** :  
the chaotic-neutral mother-of-twelve bounces back between two very different orders: piping hot green tea, and a chai latte. both warm drinks, but in the summer, he'll order an iced peach green tea lemonade in place of his hot green tea. it depends entirely on Suga's mood that day, whether he orders the tea or the latte. if he's feeling stressed, he'll order the tea, and if he's feeling reckless, he'll order the latte. 

"Chai latte?" "Not today, Daichi." "Ah, are the kids giving you that much hell?" "...Yeah."

 **daichi** :  
the karasuno captain legitimately, exclusively, literally orders pure, steaming hot black coffee when he rolls up to Starbucks. whether he's with his team or by himself, he orders black coffee from Starbucks, no matter how many times Suga has told him that their beans are cheap and bitter compared to Coffee Bean's black coffee. he does not care, he doesn't have the time or patience as a tired father to go anywhere else for his coffee.

"I'll have a black coffee." "Anything with it?" "No, just the coffee." "A-Alright."

 **asahi** :  
the man would order a salted caramel hot chocolate in the mornings when it gets chilly, and enjoy it on his way to school or work. however, when going to Starbucks with the rest of the team, he would opt for a salted caramel cold brew instead. Daichi and Suga often comment on Asahi's fondness for caramel, teasing him at every opportunity.

"Sheesh Asahi, another caramel drink?" "...Don't judge me!"

 **nishinoya** :  
no one can tell me Nishinoya orders anything but a vanilla bean frappuccino with extra pumps of vanilla syrup. when Tanaka takes him to Starbucks, he's allowed to order the largest size, a trenta, but when Daichi takes everyone to Starbucks, he's only allowed to order a tall, the smallest size apart from the sample cup. additionally, when Noya asks for any other caffeinated drink and Daichi's the one driving, the captain secretly tells the baristas to omit the caffeine from the drink - for fear of a caffeinated noya and his life.

 **tanaka** :   
without fail, Tanaka always orders the double chocolate-chip frappuccino; he lives for those chocolate-y drinks that are packed to the brim with straight sugar, and doesn't care at all that it's the most fatty drink offered at the establishment. unless he's with Kiyoko, in which case he gets hot black coffee in order to impress her. Tanaka typically goes to Starbucks with Nishinoya or Saeko, or both. 

**ennoshita** :  
this basic-ass normie exclusively gets lattes from Starbucks, despite his entire team's judgement of him for it. however, no amount of teasing or bullying from Nishinoya and Tanaka can sway Ennoshita from ordering his typical hot latte, and the two eventually give up.

"You don't even want a frappuccino?" "Yeah, come on man!" "...I'm good."

 **kiyoko** :  
every single time she finds herself at Starbucks, Kiyoko would go for a casual cappuccino, which is straight espresso with a layer of whipped milk on top. she doesn't usually get drinks with all the frills and syrups, and prefers to keep it simple and refined. one day, Yachi noticed just how often the woman orders a cappuccino.

"You always get the cappuccino, Kiyoko-san." "It's good."

 **yachi** :  
when Kiyoko takes her to Starbucks, Yachi gets a tall strawberry frappuccino and a pink cake pop, nothing else. even when Yachi doesn't drive with Kiyoko to Starbucks, because she's helping Hinata and Kageyama with tosses, Kiyoko will always get her usual and bring it back for her. it's become kind of a habit of the raven-haired woman to get the extra drink and snack, and sometimes she'll order it without meaning to.

 **ukai** :   
the Karasuno coach would do his best to order black coffee exclusively, but every now and then, Ukai would cave in and order a matcha frappuccino. because he tries to stay in shape, the man attempts to eat healthy to make up for his smoking habits. sometimes, however, Ukai just has to treat himself, after a hard game or a stressful practice. and honestly, who can blame him?

"The usual?" "Not today."

 **kuroo** :  
exhausted from late-night study sessions, Kuroo would show up at a very late hour, right before Starbucks closes, to order a cold brew. he doesn't care if it tastes awful and bitter, the rooster-haired man drinks it for the caffeine and and the caffeine alone, using it as fuel for his 300-level organic-chemistry class.

"...Can I just get an iced cold brew?" "Of course, what size?" "The biggest you've got."

 **kenma** :  
as a professional gamer pulling all-nighter Twitch streams, Kenma would only get the most caffeinated drink Starbucks has to offer, which at 175 milligrams, is the iced caffe mocha; but here's the twist - he would get the grande size in a venti cup, so there's enough room at the top for him to dump in a blue raspberry-flavored Bang energy drink on top. on the holidays, he would swap the iced caffe mocha for a iced peppermint mocha, because Kuroo tells him to be more "festive".

"Are you sure that's a good idea -" "I was up until 5 am." "-Oh."

 **yaku** :  
being stressed to the point of breaking by his team, Yaku opts for a soothing earl grey tea when he makes it to Starbucks. between corralling Lev and motivating Kenma, this man is exhausted when he finally gets to the cash register and sighs out his order in exasperation. the baristas' cheerful attitudes always perk him up, though, and by the time he gets his hot tea, Yaku's in a much better mood.

"Here's your earl grey tea, hope you have a great day!" "Thanks, you too!"

 **lev** :  
this tall man's Starbucks order changes on the daily; he's always trying new drinks and seasonal items, even if they look gross or unappealing. and whenever Nekoma pulls up to Starbucks after practice, Lev is the only one to get a food item with his drink - whether it's a pastry, or a sandwich, or a cake pop, the grey-haired man always gets a snack! Yaku never ceases to judge him on this front.

"You know those cake pops are basically a pile of processed sugar?" "...And? I'll take three."

 **bokuto** :  
the only reason Bokuto would get Starbucks is to try all of their weird secret menu items; when the Unicorn frappuccino came out for the first time, Bokuto begged Akaashi to bring him along. even after they've gone out of fashion, you can still catch Bokuto ordering Unicorn frappuccinos from tired and exasperated baristas, who are used to hearing the out-of-pocket, ridiculous orders from the silver-haired ace.

 **akaas** **hi** :  
being a regular Starbucks-goer, Akaashi gets a typical latte. give him coffee and milk, and he's a happy camper. when falls comes, however, he switches it up by ordering a pumpkin-spice latte - to which Bokuto says is lame and basic.

"Come on, 'Kaashi, ditch the latte and try the Unicorn frappe!" "...No."

 **oikawa** :  
the only acceptable drink Oikawa would order at Starbucks is a pink drink, or "pinkity drinkity", as he would call it. The baristas would secretly hate him and remember him every time he shows up at their location, because he orders the "pinkity drinkity" every single time. The only reason they haven't banned him from Starbucks is because Iwaizumi purposely orders after Oikawa every time in order to apologize profusely on behalf of the setter.

 **iwaizumi** :   
the setter doesn't usually get a drink made-to-order, rather purchasing a ready-made, pre-packaged drink instead. Iwaizumi usually gets the Teavana mango-black tea, despite Oikawa's complaints about him being basic and minimalist. also, through all of the their trips to Starbucks after practice, Oikawa has not yet noticed that Iwaizumi forces him to go first - and apologizes for his ridiculous behavior afterwards.

"I'm so sorry about him." "...Thank you for that. What can I get ya?" 

**kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
the drink isn't the most important part of Kyoutani's order, it's the sandwich that makes it for him. he usually goes for the turkey-and-pesto panini, though he sometimes orders the tomato-and-mozzarella option. while his drink is typically unimportant, the angsty man enjoys their hot chai tea. also, Kyoutani always manages to unintentionally make the baristas mildly uncomfortable-slash-afraid.

 **ushijima** :  
strictly adhering to his volleyball diet and practice schedule, one will never find Ushijima at Starbucks. and when Tendou successfully drags the left-handed volleyball-machine along with him, Ushijima orders a water. also, he doesn't understand the size jargon Starbucks uses.

"Okay, one water. What size would you like?" "Large." "We have tall, grande, venti, and trenta." "...What?"

 **tendou** :  
the rambunctious man would always get a "dragon drink" from Starbucks (which is essentially the mango dragon-fruit refresher, but with coconut milk), even with his team because he knows no shame and is proud of his drink choice. Tendou would, however, switch between the dragon drink and the violet drink - but he will never get the pink drink, because Goshiki calls it a "pinkity drinkity" to piss him off.

 **goshiki** :  
on a typical morning, Goshiki would roll up to Starbucks and get a caffe Americano, to bring to class and flaunt to the rest of his peers; he's absolutely that one student who tries to flex on the rest of them by getting hopped up on caffeine at 7 am, but absolutely gets too jittery to pay attention in class - and his classmates sometimes get worried about his shaking self.

"You okay, Goshiki-kun?" "Y-Yeah, just f-fine."

 **terushima** :  
the party-hardy man's go-to drink is a caramel macchiato, and he'll get it iced or hot depending on the day. literally, he'll be up to order and will make the split-second decision for the temperature of the drink; sometimes he regrets what he chose, but he appreciates the flippant nature of his decision, and drinks it anyway. his friend is thoroughly exasperated whenever Terushima complains.

"Ah, didn't want it hot." "Just have them remake it!" "...No, it's fine."

 **aone** :  
this scary-looking teddy bear always enjoys a London Fog tea latte from Starbucks, stopping by every few mornings to order it. the experience is made even better when the sky happens to be foggy and cloudy, creating a soft atmosphere to accompany the soft feeling of the drink. 

"The usual?" "Yes."


	3. living arrangements & daily activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the characters are varying ages in this, some are high-school age, some are college-age, some are post-time skip, you can tell by the context cues in the individual headcanons! if there are any questions, don't hesitate to comment!*

**hinata** :  
you don't often find him actually in his apartment; the spare key's rather pointless, you realize after catching him on the lawn in front for the fifth time, practicing. that volleyball probably wants a long break, but the last thing Hinata's gonna do is stop. when this happens, you simply sigh and enter the apartment on your own, calling to him that you'll be inside when he's done. 

"I'll be inside, okay?!" "Okay! Be in soon!" *muttering* "Yeah, right."

 **kageyama** :  
no one except for you knows about a particular stuffed carton of milk Kageyama keeps in his bed; he puts it away in the closet whenever he has friends over at his apartment, but doesn't mind showing you it. the stuffed animal is about the size of a volleyball, and it's ever-present when you sleep over with the raven-haired man. apart from Mr. Milk (yes, its name is Mr. Milk), the only oddity about Kageyama's apartment style are the baskets of volleyballs he keeps at various points in his home, so he can practice setting whenever he feels like it, wherever he feels like it.

"...Even in the bathroom? What, are you gonna practice setting while taking a dump?" "Hey, that's precious time."

 **tsukishima** :  
he was hesitant to let you see his dorm, as barren as it was. only Yamaguchi had seen it, and Tuskki wasn't thrilled about opening up to you like that. so the first time you were let into his single-room, you took a minute to look around politely, using your eyes only. the main things that stick out to you: a pile of textbooks on his desk, the neatly made bed with the dinosaur plushie off to the side, and the Christmas card you gave him last year pinned up on the bulletin board.

"Aww, you saved my card?" "Tch - I was just trying to fill the space." "Uh huh, right."

 **yamaguchi** :  
you quickly found out that Yamaguchi was a plant mom. as he grew up, he would take care of little succulents and potted plants, letting them hang out on his windowsill. you'd always admired his 'green thumb', and weren't shocked in the slightest to find that Yamaguchi had, when he moved to an apartment, upgraded to towering potted plants and vines that hang from the ceiling from carefully placed hooks. if anything, his fondness for the flora is endearing to you, and you always offer to help him out with watering.

"Hey, can you reach Leafy from where you're at?" "Y-Yeah, if I just reach past Fern Jr.-" "Be careful!" "I know, I know! Don't worry, Tadashi."

 **suga** :  
having a fluctuating mood, which goes from calm and soft to hyped and energetic, means having spaces within the home for each part of oneself. so Suga dedicates the living space of his apartment to his quieter times, with a comfortable chair and lamp at the ready - the bookshelf filled with his favorites, ready for when he lights a fire in the grate and selects one of them lovingly. alternatively, he re-purposed the guest room into a personal art studio; it had been a rather impulsive decision, getting rid of all the furniture, but the white walls were so perfect to splash brightly-colored paints on, how could he resist? you had to admit, though, tossing a bucket of yellow paint at the wall really took out a chunk of stress - and Suga's laugh illuminated your spirits, as usual.

"You look nice with paint all over you." "I could say the same to you, hon."

 **daichi** :  
the man usually does his best to separate his work and home life, but when it gets hectic at the station, Daichi tends to bring an overflowing amount of papers and files with him. they're dumped unceremoniously on the kitchen table, and you look at them with a raised brow, sipping your tea and saying nothing. as the evening wears on, however, you bring him snacks and drinks as a pick-me-up, and he always thanks you with a kiss.

"Here, babe. You gotta stay hydrated." "Thanks, babe."

 **asahi** :  
the gentle giant takes his work home far too often than is recommended, but he can't exactly leave it behind at the studio. most times, his apartment-neighbors will see the man's arms stuffed with bags of unfinished prototypes. and the first time you show up at his place, you're shocked at the sight of standard-size Polaroids covering every wall in the apartment, each featuring a different layout of his upcoming designer line (he's still figuring out the best configuration for next week's show, and is pretty nervous to showcase his work)

"That's a lot of pictures, Asahi..." "Y-Yeah, sorry...could you maybe help me pick a combination? I trust your judgement."

 **nishinoya** :  
he's a rather haph-hazard occupant of his apartment; items are randomly thrown everywhere, and his taste in decoration is just as obscure. you come in to find his home in shambles, and often spend your time organizing it perfectly. Nishinoya's always grateful for it, especially when you bring in something fun for him to add to his decor.

"Ooh, is that print for my wall?" "You bet! I thought you'd like it." "Thanks, I love it!"

 **tanaka** :  
the man has a wide range of colognes; it's a collection he's rather proud of, featured on his dresser, and he's happy to say he's spent hundreds on it. you have your favorite of the scents, however, and Tanaka will never quit bugging for you to tell him which one so he can wear it more often. Nishinoya knows which one's your favorite (he dared you to tell him in a game of Truth or Dare one day), and loves to lord that knowledge over the boisterous man. 

"Just tell me, babe!" "No, no! I think all of them are great!" 

**ennoshita** :  
always having been rather stabilizing in high school, it was no surprise to you that the quiet man had transferred that same energy into his current apartment layout. while it's an open-concept loft, Ennoshita separates his dining, living, and kitchen areas with well-placed furniture. his favorite place is on a comfortable padded chair, and he'll often settle in for an early night with soft music and a good book. you'll try to read a book along with him, but usually end up getting bored, trying to distract him with cheek-kisses and hand-squeezes.

"Hey, what gives?" "-Just wanna hold your hand, is all." 

**kiyoko** :  
the soft-spoken Karasuno manager often returns from practices and games late at night, and her parents are typically asleep already. Kiyoko will quietly brush her teeth, before slipping into her room, which has had the same light purple-painted walls since she was little. her favorite color is still purple, but she's reorganized her room multiple times in the last few years, finally settling on clean-looking, white furniture with gold embellishments. the only pop of color in the room is her plethora of books, in every color of the rainbow, resting on her white bookshelf.

"You really like purple, huh?" "Yes."

 **yachi** :  
one word: pink. she hasn't abandoned the color concept in the slightest, incorporating it in her apartment as much as possible. it shocks you at first, but you grow familiar with it every time you visit.

"Yep, just as pink as last time." "Huh?" "Just checking."

 **ukai** :  
as you suspected, Ukai's apartment smells of cigarette smoke, mingled with lavender and laundry detergent. he's surprisingly clean, and keeps an ash tray in every room to catch the soot; you found out the first time you slept over that he dumps out and cleans each tray before going to bed, scrubbing them in the kitchen sink and humming to himself contentedly. you find it rather adorable, but do your best not to tease him about it, as he might stop being cleanly altogether in protest. also, he always has a scented candle burning while he's home, and you've come to anticipate the lavender-vanilla fragrance when you visit him.

"Ooh, is this a new candle?" "Yeah, it's coconut-lime. Figured it was summer and all, might as well get in the tropical mind-set."

 **kuroo** :  
the messy-haired man takes every opportunity to learn more about chemistry, and has a forebodingly large book-case in his office at work full of his old textbooks, as well as the new ones he accumulates. you'll wonder why he's late to lunch, and find him at the office, nose buried in his 1st-edition Organic Biochemistry textbook. Kuroo even has a drawer in his filing cabinet solely for research papers he's marked up and highlighted in his free time, and being a biology enthusiast, you completely understand it.

"Tetsu, what are you - oh, caught up in that book again? I actually found a paper on that topic last night, but get this - it ties in the biological relevance of the chemical composition, as well as how early mammals could have used it to store water more efficiently!" "No way! Do you have the paper with you?" 

**kenma** :  
his gaming set-up in his apartment is immaculate; he uses his dining space as a gaming area, so the pair of you eat exclusively at the kitchen table. it's hard for you to cook dinner sometimes, though, while he's on a Twitch stream in the room over - and the open concept doesn't really help the acoustics. Kenma does his best to be patient, but you've basically learned not to cook in the kitchen while he's streaming.

"Hey babe, can you-" "Keep it down? Yeah, sorry." "No worries."

 **yaku** :  
cherishes his free time, spending it at home as much as he can. Yaku has shaped his apartment into the most relaxing environment he can think of, as he tends to get overly stressed at work. from candles to humidifiers to comfy throws, the short man has it all. he's always ready for maximum comfort, and that's also why you find yourself sleeping over at his place the majority of the time.

"You don't wanna go home?" "My house doesn't have those fancy imported chocolates, so no."

 **lev** :  
100% would have one of those basketball hoops to put above his bedroom door, and would slam-dunk every five minutes without fail. the rest of his time would be spent with him laying on his bed, tossing the ball up towards the ceiling and just barely missing it every time. only when you text him does he stop, roll over, and respond to your message with a smile on his face.

"what are u up to?" "nothing really, wanna get food?" "you bet, be there in 5"

 **bokuto** :  
spends most of his time at Akaashi's place, but when he _is_ home, Bokuto watches professional volleyball on the couch, while simultaneously researching random things that pop into his head as he watches. his train of thought is reflected in his browser history, and some of them are ridiculously random. also, he has Alexa, and probably asks her questions every two minutes. it's a wonder she hasn't short-circuited yet.

"Hey Alexa, look up 'how snails have babies'" "Okay, Bokuto the Ace; I have 3.4 millions results on the web, would you like me to select one?"

 **akaashi** :  
everything is neatly organized, you were pleased to find the first time you were at his apartment. Akaashi's been nothing but respectful and loving since you've moved in with him, and you do your best to give back. occasionally, however, you'll wake up to the sound of clanging in the kitchen, and you find Bokuto banging around in the kitchen, making pancakes in the loudest way possible. 

"...You slept over again?" "You bet!" "...And you're making breakfast for all of us?" "Yep!" "...Alright, you can stay."

 **oikawa** :  
as you expected, Oikawa has the largest bed known to man. it's ridiculously huge, and nearly takes up half of his room. his closet's rather small, but all of his clothes are ironed and pressed carefully. you've asked if his mom does that, and he insisted that she did, but the slight blush on his cheeks gave away that it really was him who took such care in his laundry. you weren't sure why he was so embarrassed about using an iron to get rid of any wrinkles, but you never bother him about it; the bed, on the other hand, you always give him shit for.

"Why the hell do you need such a big bed?!" "I need my beauty sleep, babe! You know that!"

 **iwaizumi** :  
the second the dark-haired player gets the opportunity to leave home, he takes it; it's not because Iwaizumi has anything against his parents, it's simply because he wants his independence. his first 'home project' in the single-apartment is to set up a basic home gym in his dining area, using the extra space to put in a rack for free weights and a holder for his yoga mat. the first time you're over to see it, he grins from ear to ear, proud of his work.

"Whoa, this is awesome, Hajime!" "Psh, it was nothing."

 **kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
while his rather prickly attitude tends to ward off most others around him, Kyoutani does his best to keep it together while he's with other people, finding it hard to cooperate with anyone at all. some days are harder than others, but Kyoutani always feels a wave of relief when he gets back to his own house after school. his room's covered in posters from floor to ceiling, and you'd find free weights scattered around the floor (you've tripped on them multiple times while at his place, especially when they're covered by dirty clothes - it's like a minefield)

"-Ah, shit!" *thud* "...You okay?" "Pick your damn weights up, Kyou."

 **ushijima** :  
everything is scarily neat in his dormitory, which appears to be too little space for the large-statured player. also, you're always surprised at how small Ushijima's bed appears to be, and marvel at how it's perfectly-made every time you come over. he doesn't appear to have dirty laundry, ever - at least there's no evidence of it, no basket full of used clothing anywhere in the room. 

"How do you never have dirty laundry?" "...I wash it."

 **tendou** :  
his apartment is surprisingly empty, you find when you visit it for the first time. it pains you to see it so unlived-in, and you'll nonchalantly bring and place objects you find at Target you think would fit well with his style. from throw pillows to light fixtures to small items of furniture, you slowly fill the apartment as you spend more time there. (the best part: Tendou notices this happening, but thinks it's so sweet you care about his home life that he never says anything, and just smiles to himself when he sees a new addition - sometimes, though, Tendou will pretend like the things you've placed have been there the whole time, which infuriates you beyond belief)

"Hey babe, that's a really cool mirror, is it new?" "...No, I think it's always been there." "...What?"

 **goshiki** :  
you're unsurprised when you enter his apartment for the first time, and see that the guest room has been transformed into a walk-in closet. Goshiki always tries to look and feel his best at every given moment, so of course the closet in his room wasn't enough space. when the two of you get to the point where you move in with him, you're wary of what kind of closet space you'll get from the man.

"If you ever want to move in, you can have...uh...this shelf for your clothes." "...Babe, that's a tiny shelf."

 **terushima** :  
has the crustiest room to ever exist, and the rest of his apartment is _no_ better. you compulsively clean whenever you visit, tossing trash and sorting laundry and sweeping. he's noticed, but doesn't complain, and even buys you food as a 'thank you'. 

"Hey, thanks for cleaning the bathroom. Want some Taco Bell?" "...it's only been two days since I was last here, how did that bathroom get so trashed?! And yes to the Taco Bell."

 **aone** :  
has an oddly neat apartment, though it's a little small for him. he squeezes through the door, and carefully shuffles around to get to the kitchen, while you easily walk through and follow him. you're always telling him to upgrade and move to a larger apartment, but he refuses, saying that 'he likes the neighborhood' (when really it's just because his favorite cafe is downstairs)

"You've gotta get more space, you can barely stand up straight in here!" "...But the lattes downstairs are so good."


	4. the 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *don't mind me, i'm just pinning a 1975 song to each character because they're my favorite band*

**hinata** :  
 _An Encounter_  
~this is more of a gag song pair-up, but this lyric-less instrumental piece describes that of 'an encounter' between two people, full of a strange magnitude neither of them can explain. it's basically when Hinata runs into every heavy-hitting volleyball player in every bathroom at every tournament!

 **kageyama** :  
 _Guys_  
~this ending song on their most recent album, released in May, is essentially Matty's (lead singer) reflection of the last few years; one line, "it was the best thing that ever happened to me", sums up his experience starting a band with his best friends. Kageyama feels this way with Karasuno volleyball club, secretly thankful for his best friends and how they help raise him up and grow taller as a player, and as a person.

 **tsukishima** :  
 _She Way Out_  
~the gist of this tune revolves around a spunky, 'unconventional' girl dancing her ass off like no one's watching, and the lead singer's captivated by her sheer oddity and unorthodox type of perspective. Tsukki would hear this song fill his ears as he spots you for the first time, grooving with friends at some party he was dragged to by the other first-years. it's all rather cliche to him, but he can't help but stare in fascination at you, and he knows his life will never be the same again.

 **yamaguchi** :  
 _Settle Down_  
~a classic pick from their self-titled, Yamaguchi would play this song on his way to school. it always puts a spring in his step, with its teasing message and uplifting notes; even when walking with Tsukki, he'd listen to it with earbuds, hardly caring if the blond heard him singing along:

"For crying out loud, settle down!" "..."

 **suga** :  
 _Robbers_  
~this song is one of my favorites, i'm not going to lie. it depicts a rather 'Bonnie and Clyde' scenario of love that was doomed from the start, due to substance-abuse and forcibly committing crimes. Suga's seemingly angelic personality is a rather flimsy balaclava (a type of mask referenced in the song), and while he truly takes time out of his day to act as a role model for the younger players, the man can't help but let loose in other ways. oftentimes, Daichi and Asahi are left to deal with the more feral version of Suga, who jokingly-but-not-jokingly suggests that the three of them perform a bank heist as they walk home from practice.

"...Are you serious?" "It'd be fun!" "Suga, we're not robbing a bank."

 **daichi** :  
 _Nothing Revealed / Everything Denied_  
~while Daichi often feels like he has a firm grip on life, he can't help but ponder its inconceivable explications. the intricacy of it all sometimes overwhelms the collected man, especially as he grows more mature as an adult. his current job puts everything on its head, and Daichi can hardly believe sometimes the foul nature of the world and its inhabitants. it blows his mind, causing him to grow ever-more-uncertain in his beliefs and guidelines, which seemed _so_ clear and straight-forward before, but now appear as that of an optimistic child.

_"Life feels like a lie, I need something to be true - is there anybody out there?"_

**asahi** :  
 _Paris_  
~this song may appear light and airy in its notes and tempo, but the lyrics have underlying meaning; the music itself calms Asahi when he gets really nervous before games, and he deeply appreciates the somber meaning behind the words, and will take any opportunity to explain it to Daichi and Suga, who only listen because of how excited Asahi gets when he talks about it.

 **nishinoya** :  
 _Narcissist_  
~technically, the 1975 was only featured on this one - it's on No Rome's album - but still! this song illuminates Nishinoya's unavoidable immaturity when it comes to real-life relationships. he means the best, and does everything possible to make you happy, often succeeding. you're completely in love with him, hardly minding his childish nature, but Noya beats himself up over the littlest mistakes, feeling insecure and inept at times (but you're always there to help him through these feelings, constantly reassuring him and being affectionate)

 **tanaka:**  
 _The 1975_  
~i know, i know - isn't that the name of the band? i'm not being vague or cryptic in the slightest; the first track in every album by them is literally called 'The 1975', and it's always the same lyrics show-cased in a different form of music. the particular track i'm speaking of is from their 2018 album ("A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships"), and it's by far the most bouncy and playful version of the track. it's reminiscent of Tanaka in that way, he's got quite a unique spunk about him, and would probably appreciate the irregular patterns and sudden dips and rises in volume.

 **ennoshita** :  
 _I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes)_  
~despite the rather gruesome title, Ennoshita always feels motivated by this song. it's kind of a self-check song, that leads one to think about their life and what they've done and what they plan to do. Ennoshita takes this in stride, treating the lyrics as a reminder to do his best, and 'grin and bear it' through the yucky parts. it's uplifting to him, and he'll play it on the way to school, and on the way home after practice without fail. 

**kiyoko** :  
 _Please Be Naked_  
~before everyone loses their minds, this song is another compelling instrumental! there are no words at all, just a rippling sound of cascading notes, which are reminiscent of an outdoor pool. it's a cloudy day, and that moment the first raindrop hits the pool's surface, shattering its liquid glass - that's this song, and it encapsulates Kiyoko's cool energy perfectly.

 **yachi** :   
_Jesus Christ 2005 God Bless America_  
~the intent of this song is to convey a pain that LGBTQ+ individuals feel after having been grown in a religious environment, particularly the dissonance felt between the individuals and the church's teachings. in this context, Yachi feels this way with her mother, who hasn't always supported her as she should have. eventually, Yachi learns that her own worth is far better determined by her interactions with her close friends, instead of her mom, and grows as a person.

 **ukai** :  
 _Girls_  
~this pop-hit from the 1975 never ceases to remind me of the grumpy coach, mostly in the way he views youth. Ukai doesn't think highly of himself, not thoroughly content in his own life choices; he might be a great coach, but he doesn't always feel like his advice is valid when it comes to life's more general phenomena; drinking, smoking, vocation, marital status - it's hard to feel accomplished in your own decisions sometimes, and a small part of Ukai feels trashy when he thinks about himself.

_"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, but girl I'm not your savior,"_

**kuroo:**  
 _Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy)_  
~a discourse on the fragility of young love, which seems to fit the "wise-at-age-17" Nekoma captain. his laid-back but provocative nature reflects not only in the lyrics of this song, but also in the jazzy-but-aloof beat. this one has proved to be the most popular song from The 1975's newest album ("Notes On A Conditional Form"), and it's all-around great. being committed to volleyball and studying doesn't leave Kuroo with much free time, and no one would be surprised to realize that he doesn't have a partner as a result. 

_"And I stop myself for a minute, see if my heart's still in it -"_

**kenma** :  
 _The Man Who Married A Robot / Love Theme_  
~not meaning any offense, but this dialogue fits the setter pretty well when thinking about it. an interesting social commentary, and i believe that if Kuroo had never come along and befriended him, Kenma would have tumbled down this path and ended up rather sad.

 **yaku** :  
 _People_  
the short-tempered libero would thoroughly appreciate this song, as it's The 1975's take on a more punk, rowdy kind of beat. there is lots of yelling in the song, and Yaku would likely scream along in the car, or at home, or even in public when this song comes up. 

**lev** :  
 _The City_  
~hailing from their self-titled album in 2013, this tune has a rather strong beat to it. and with Lev being a whimsical manchild, this romanticized view of 'the city' is rather fitting, with its blinking lights and growing-pains-influenced angst. he would look up to this type of message, hopelessly wishing for an adventure in the city.

 **bokuto** :  
 _Pressure_  
~with the fun-loving man, it's always a gamble as to what mood he'll be in when it comes time to get on the court. Bokuto's moods are jumpy on a good day, going from zero to a hundred in no time at all, and back down just as quickly. he's well aware of his problem, and feels really insignificant when he suddenly loses all motivation. this song represents these changes, and how detrimental they are to his overall state of mind.

_"There's a change in pressure, we're never gonna lie to you,"_

**akaashi:**  
 _Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You_  
~Bokuto is Akaashi's person, the one he always looks after and consoles. it tires him, though, despite his seemingly endless supply of patience and love, and Akaashi sometimes wonders if someone else could take a turn supporting the grey-haired ace. Akaashi actually feels guilty about this intrusive thought, hardening his will and sometimes refusing to take time out of his day and ensure his own self-care - always in place of being there for Bokuto. 

**oikawa** :  
 _UGH!_  
~this is exactly the kind of bubblegum-y pop song i refer to in the others, but it's very perky and bouncy, with a tune you wanna dance to! it's kind of fiery, as a song, in the way it has funky sounds in the background adding to the fun-loving, dissing message behind it! Oikawa would jam, and that's why it's his!

 **iwaizumi** :  
 _Sex_  
~being one of their most popular songs, Sex first appeared in their self-titled album! this one fits classically because i feel Iwaizumi would, at one point, get sucked into a love triangle, whether he meant to or not (he likely didn't). the pop-rock song describes a woman cheating on her boyfriend with the lead singer, and this conflicting energy contrasts starkly with Iwaizumi's collected self.

 **kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
 _Roadkill_  
~the language is rather jagged and blunt, and it would probably be the only song Kyoutani likes by them. he wouldn't love it, though, because it's not very quick-paced. but hey, he wouldn't hate it as much as he would a light, bubblegum-pop song, of which the 1975 have many.

 **ushijima** :  
 _Medicine_  
~the stoic spiker hasn't always had the easiest time with social cues and interactions, often taking statements literally rather than figuratively; you always take the time to help him understand, and answer even his most rudimentary questions about society. Ushijima would think about you when he listens to this song, which likens the singer's lover to his 'medicine', the one thing that he can't be without; at first, Ushijima took the metaphor literally and became pretty confused, but you explained it to him without hesitation, and that's when it clicked.

 **tendou** :  
 _Give Yourself A Try_  
~this bouncy pick from 2018's album fits Tendou more than any other song by this band (though i did have a couple others in mind - _So Good To Me_ , & _Antichrist_ ); it's an outlook on life that revolves around letting loose and scorning the confining process of growing older. Tendou listens to this song when he feels particularly down, as a type of mental pick-me-up, and it never fails to put him in a more optimistic mood!

 **goshiki** :  
 _M.O.N.E.Y_  
~Goshiki's flair for shock and awe mostly bleeds through in his desire to one-up Ushijima and become Shiratorizawa's ace, but this character trait doesn't stop at the court. he expresses his vibrant personality through his hair and clothing, which aren't at all cheap, and takes pride in his looks off the court. Tendou calls him an e-boy, but Goshiki just says he's jealous.

_"Have you got enough money to spend?"_

**terushima** :  
 _If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)_  
~for this line, and this line alone: _"She said, 'Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes!'"_ ; this one's from their latest album, released in May, and it's quite a fun, playful song! it just radiates Terushima energy, and i fully support it.

 **aone** :  
 _Frail State of Mind_  
~truthfully, some days aren't easy for Aone. not everyone's as welcoming as Hinata was that day on the court, and most are scared away by the white-haired man's - for lack of a better word - resting bitch face. it doesn't help that he's as tall as a giant, people tend to scatter if he even looks their way! everyone wants to be loved, most of all this guy, but he doesn't always feel like anyone wants to be around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having more and more fun creating these as they come, and my headcanon topics will fluctuate in specificity and niche-ness as we meander along. Literally the second they pop into my brain, I rush to get them down.
> 
> Also, I encourage you to listen to these songs and think of the character they're associated with! The 1975 has been my favorite band for years, and I sincerely think these particular songs match the boys' energy really well!


	5. discord roles & habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this is more of a collab/cross-over between characters i feel would interact and share similarities in this setting; it's sweet to think about, so that's why i'm formatting it this way!* - characters won't be in the same order for this chapter

**tsukishima & kenma**:  
the owners of the Haikyuu server, have complete power over everything that goes on in the varying chats and channels; Kenma created separate areas for every team (barring Johzenji, though the gamer did throw Terushima into the mix for kicks and giggles): Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and Date Tech. Kenma is almost always on the Discord server, checking in on the chats and tossing in bots at random.

Tsukki isn't as laid-back as Kenma in his Discord practices; this man kicks people at random, especially Kageyama, and laughs his ass off about it. he also gets irrationally angry when Nishinoya and Tanaka throw memes in the general chat.

"Stop putting memes in the general." "You can't stop us-" "...Tsukki, did you just kick them?"

 **hinata & kageyama**:  
two invariably different users of Discord; Hinata's all about getting on the voice channel and chatting about volleyball with his teammates, and he's constantly talking to Kenma in their private voice channel (Kenma created it to go into when he's sick of everyone - everyone being Kuroo - but let Hinata in);

Kageyama on the other hand isn't as adept at the forum, and doesn't understand how to do anything other than type into the message bar. Hinata tries to explain how to use it, and Kageyama managed to learn how to enter a voice channel (because it's literally one click), but apart from that, the setter's clueless.

"You just type in the percentage sign, followed by the word 'play', and the bot plays the next song on the queue!" "...I'm sorry, what the fuck?"

 **yamaguchi** :  
only has the Discord app on his phone, it's not downloaded on his laptop. he'll check the chats and channels after hours, and send cute emojis and pictures of heartwarming things (cats, aesthetic plants, and soft memes), and the only reason Kenma hasn't kicked him is because of Tsukishima. also, Yamaguchi's favorite sequence is as follows: *fairy emoji* *sparkles emoji* *pink heart emoji*

"Let me just kick him, he's sending that stuff again." "....He's not hurting anyone, just leave it alone."

 **suga** :  
this guy does his best to reel in Nishinoya and Tanaka, as well as the first-years. Suga will virtually chastise them in the voice channel, telling all of them to go to bed and get some rest, and sometimes they listen, but Nishinoya and Tanaka always return after Suga's left the Discord, laughing at his foolishness. on the nights where Kenma is in Karasuno's voice channel, Suga gets kicked out before he's able to force Hinata to go to bed.

"Come on guys, we've got a game tomorrow! Gotta be up bright and-" "...Kenma, did you just kick Suga?" "...Maybe."

 **daichi** :  
the Karasuno captain doesn't usually pay attention to the Discord, as he's not as technologically savvy as Suga. when he does check in, however, Nishinoya bribes Tsukki to toss in 'DadBot', and then will spam the chat with DadBot commands, bullying Daichi with dad jokes until he leaves.

"what the fuck is going on noya" "Hi 'what the fuck is going on noya', I'm Dad!"

 **nishinoya & tanaka**:  
spend their time on Discord at their most chaotic levels; they relish in their ability to be as reckless as they want, because Daichi can't force them to stop if they're on the other end of a screen (it's at times like these Daichi wishes he could reach through and throttle them, but he just ends up rage-quitting and going to work out). when they're not harassing the captain, Nishinoya and Tanaka send the most obscure, low-picture-quality memes they can find. Hinata always laughs at them, but he's the only one. 

"Oh come on, guys." "Yeah, that one was funny!" "Hey, I thought it was funny!" "Hah, thanks Shoyo!" 

**asahi & ennoshita**:  
these guys stay behind the scenes, rarely responding to any messages in the chats. they do occasionally go into the voice channels, but only to listen to the others. Asahi and Ennoshita also flit off to a separate channel to gossip about the other teammates, talking light-trash about them behind their backs. the others don't have a clue.

"Did you _hear_ what Kageyama was saying about tomorrow's game?" "I know right, like who does he think he is?!"

 **kiyoko & yachi**:  
the team managers were added in at the behest of Tanaka, but Kiyoko and Yachi don't usually interact in the channels. most of the time, they'll go to a separate channel and talk about their day, occasionally joining Asahi and Ennoshita in talking trash about the others. it's always in good fun, and they bond over it!

 **ukai** :  
isn't an active part of the Discord, but Tsukishima downloaded the app on his phone and signed him in, just in case he ever wants to check in and yell at them. the older man hasn't looked at it yet, and truth be told, is a little afraid to. Hinata bugs him often about Discord.

"Coach, you should drop in one of these days!" "U-Uh, I can't, I have work." "...Oh, okay!"

 **kuroo** :  
would unabashedly spam little facts and tidbits about chemistry in the Nekoma chat (as well as every other chat, if the fancy tickles him), and the only person who humors him by responding is Inuoka, who's genuinely interested in them - the rest of the team is _over_ it, especially Kenma, who goes in and deletes all of his messages (very rude, but what can ya do? Kenma's the server moderator, he has the power)

"Kenma, stop that! I'm educating the youth!" "Shut the hell up, these are going away if it's the last thing I do."

 **yaku** :  
he doesn't typically send the first message in the chat, but is often in the voice channels and will respond to most messages sent by others. Yaku will, however, send articles he finds on varying news sources about professional volleyball updates and important statistics, to which Kuroo (being the responsible captain he is) always responds, "Thank you Yaku, very cool!" 

**lev** :  
exclusively sends workout tips and healthy-diet diagrams, and thinks he's being a great help to the rest of the team by doing so. if Yaku's feeling particularly salty, however, the shorter man will send how-to Youtube videos on receives in volleyball, effectively shutting up the grey-haired giant.

"Yaku, you're so mean..." "If you had better receives, I wouldn't have to be."

 **oikawa** :  
treats the Discord as an official announcement area for Aoba Johsai's upcoming practices and games. he'll drop a daily evaluation of the players' growth from practice that he personally noticed, as well as things they could improve on. Oikawa even holds daily 'virtual meetings' through the voice channel at 7pm every evening, but most of the time, only Iwaizumi shows up.

"No one else logged on, huh?" "...Shut up, Iwa-chan."

 **iwaizumi** :  
humors Oikawa by always being on the Discord when he asks, as it just makes life easier for him. on those evenings when it's just the two of them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa will go back and forth sending interesting videos and listening to music through the bots. on the rare occasion Oikawa isn't focused completely on volleyball, they'll play Minecraft and yell at each other on the voice channel.

 **kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
only logs on when Oikawa threatens to show up at his house and _make_ him log on. when Kyoutani does show up, he only half-listens to what Oikawa's saying, and often has a show or video game going on in the background. it's only when he loses a round that anyone realizes he's not paying any attention at all, but no one's surprised.

"So at morning practice we'll-" "AH, FUCK!" "...Mad Dog-chan, are you even paying attention?" "He's playing that game again." "For God's sake-"

 **ushijima** :  
rarely logs on to Shiratorizawa's channel, as he's no whiz at technology. if he had his way, Ushijima would send pigeons with attached letters instead of all these new-fangled digital communication devices. he also calls apps by their full name, 'applications', and wouldn't shorten it if you had a gun to his head.

"Just say apps!" "Applications." "Apps!" "Applications."

 **tendou** :  
pulls up to the chat between 2 and 3am every night, just to check out what went on while he was away. Tendou noses through every channel, and is sometimes caught by players from other teams while doing it. he never says anything, though, and flits away as quickly as he came. he will, however, leave nondescript, cryptic images and memes in Karasuno's chat, in the hopes of intimidating them and throwing them off their game. 

Tsukishima gets thoroughly annoyed at this, but for some reason, is unable to kick Tendou off the Discord, no matter how hard he tries. The salty glasses-wearer even enlisted Kenma's help, but he was unable to kick Tendou either.

"...Why the hell can't we kick him?!" "...I don't know. He's beaten the system, I guess."

 **goshiki** :  
sends a daily breakdown of his 'fit' for the day, every morning at the same time. Semi's the only one to respond, and it's usually with his own outfit. Goshiki is the most active on the Discord, and tries his best to drag Ushijima in, but to no avail.

"Only a real ace can use Discord!" "You don't need technological skill to be the ace." "Yes, you do!" "...No."

 **aone** :  
the Date Tech channel isn't as used as the others; Karasuno and Nekoma easily take the cake with being the most active channels. but when they do all log on to the Discord, things get pretty wild. Aone surprisingly sends the funniest Youtube video links, at the randomest times. the rest of the time, he'll send recipes he found on Pinterest for exciting seasonal dishes and beverages, along with pictures of his attempts at making them.


	6. candle fragrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *All below-mentioned candles are from Bath and Body Works :) and these are fragrances that either remind me of a particular character, or are what I believe they'd like to burn!

**hinata** :  
Strawberry Pound Cake ~  
Raspberry Tangerine ~

 **kageyama** :  
Sugared Blueberry Donut ~  
Sparkling Pear Riesling ~

 **tsukishima** :  
Saltwater Breeze ~  
Merry Mimosa ~

 **yamaguchi** :  
Champagne Toast ~  
Peach Bellini ~

 **suga** :  
Cozy Cashmere ~  
Lavender Vanilla ~

 **daichi** :  
Black Chamomile ~  
Midnight Blue Citrus ~

 **asahi** :  
Eucalyptus and Spearmint ~  
White Tea & Sage ~

 **nishinoya** :  
Hot Cocoa and Cream ~  
Ghoul Friend ~

 **tanaka** :  
Mahogany Apple ~  
Flannel ~

 **ennoshita** :  
Rosewater and Ivy ~  
Crisp Morning Air ~

 **kiyoko** :  
Gingham ~  
Perfect Peony ~

 **yachi** :  
Pink Fairy Gumdrop ~  
Banana Walnut Muffin ~

 **ukai** :  
Lakeside Morning ~  
Lavender and Cedarwood ~

 **kuroo** :  
The Perfect Autumn ~  
Almond Blossom ~

 **kenma** :  
Leaves ~  
Renew & Refresh ~

 **yaku** :  
Vanilla Bean ~  
Fresh Lavender & Honey ~

 **lev** :  
Endless Weekend ~  
Sweater Weather ~

 **bokuto** :  
First Frost ~  
Orange and Ginger ~

 **akaashi** :  
Cinnamon Spiced Vanilla ~  
Fiji White Sands ~

 **oikawa** :  
Caramel Pumpkin Swirl ~  
Coastal Sun ~

 **iwaizumi** :  
Ocean Driftwood ~  
Frozen Lake ~

 **kyoutani ("mad dog")** :  
Palo Santo ~  
Vanilla Birch ~

 **ushijima** :  
Fall Farmhouse ~  
Fresh Cut Lilacs ~ (Ushijima is a grandma, no one can convince me otherwise))

 **tendou** :  
Vampire Blood ~  
Pumpkin Cupcake ~

 **goshiki** :  
Into the Night ~  
White Tea & Cotton

 **terushima** :  
Salted Butterscotch ~  
Bergamot Waters ~

 **aone** :  
Mahogany Teakwood: High Intensity ~  
Black Cherry Merlot ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a candle enthusiast myself, this chapter was so fun to write, and I was actually conflicted about some of them.
> 
> Also, I'll be posting updates as I think of them! :D


End file.
